My ExConman Husband
by Emily Snow21
Summary: Dimitri's past is surprisingly brought to the surface during a ball at the palace. Anya/Dimitri


**A/N: Apologies for any grammar or spelling mistakes. Enjoy!**

* * *

_Don't yawn. Don't yawn. _

_Grandmama says never to do it, no matter how boring the person you are talking to._

And how boring they were.

It took all of Anya's strength of her jaw and brain to remain focused and actually _listen_ to what this elderly woman (and her comparably quiet husband) was talking about. To Anya, they were just another wealthy couple with a high enough status to be invited to such a regal congregation, more commonly known as a ball. So far, the only distinctive trait the woman had was that she wearing an incredibly thick layer of make-up (no doubt to cover her many wrinkles) and was undesirably snooty.

"So what do you think, Grand Duchess?"

"Err..." _Crap,_ Anya thought _I have no idea what she just said. _She glanced over to Dimitri, the person who's been her saviour from awkward replies for the entire evening, who gave her a slight yet urgent nod. Quickly, Anya turned back towards the stuck-up lady.

"Yes?" It sounded more of a question than an answer but it seemed to satisfy the woman's expectations so she turned to leave them alone, along with her smug faced husband.

"Do you have any idea what you just said yes to?" Dimitri asked Anya as soon as they were out of earshot.

"No, of course not. I was trying too hard to stay awake to listen," Anya hissed. "What was it?"

"She asked you if taxes should be lowered for the rich so they can give the extra money to the poor directly," Dimitri explained. "It's just a load of _khuynya _if you ask me."

"No need for such language, Dimitri!" Anya pretended to look reproachful, when in reality she wholeheartedly agreed with his reaction.

"So are you seriously not enjoying yourself then?" Dimitri asked.

"Yes... I mean, I guess the food is lovely and dancing is always fun... but the people..." Anya pulled a face. "Goodness, sometimes they make me wonder why we ever decided to return to the palace..."

"Your Grandmama?"

"Oh. Yes. I was missing her," Anya conceded. "Oh... and to get married."

Dimitri grinned.

"I personally found that the most important reason to return..."

Anya rolled her eyes and didn't admit his point was very valid. They returned to the centre of the dance floor, where Anya was directed by her Grandmama to always be as she was, of course, a Grand Duchess. She never let go of Dimitri's arm and held onto him somewhat protectively, despite her Grandmama's warnings to never be too affectionate during balls or in public. This direction upset Anya somewhat and prompted to ask why on earth she couldn't show everyone how much she loved her husband wherein her Grandmama firmly replied "It's just social manners, Anastasia."

After a little while of simply enjoying the ambiance of the whole event, someone who Anya vaguely recognised approached them both.

"Good evening, Grand Duchess Anastasia," said the woman as she curtseyed. Still having not got used to such a greeting, Anya awkwardly replied with the same action. When the woman stood up to her full height, Anya managed to recognise who she was; Katerina Obolensky, a Baroness. She was around forty, but Anya only knew this from the gossip. She looked as if she hardly aged at all since adulthood, though most likely due to the numerous anti-aging chemicals that only the rich could afford.

"How are you finding the evening so far, Grand Duchess?" As soon as she spoke, Anya felt a rush of movement behind her and a hiss in her ear.

"I need to go to the bathroom... be right back," Dimitri whispered before dashing off like lightning. He was halfway across the room when Anya turned in his direction. Before she could ponder on his odd behaviour, she realised she had to respond to the Baroness.

"It's been very enjoyable and sociable, Katerina," Anya lied smoothly, a trick she had to pick up. Katerina appeared to agree before she asked about Dimitri.

"I wonder, who was that young man here just now? I'm quite sure I've seen him before..." Katerina asked. Anya blinked. _How on earth would a Baroness have met Dimitri before? No, she probably got him mixed up with another high status person..._

"Oh... he is my husband," Anya said, somewhat happily. To her surprise, Katerina's expression went from content to unimpressed within a second.

"I see..." she frowned and Anya had no idea why. No one knew about Dimitri's past at all, all they knew that he wasn't a nobleman; a peasant, if you will. Yes, perhaps, she could be displeased about him not being close to royalty in terms of status but somehow the way Baroness Obolensky reacted seemed much too severe. As soon as Katerina bid Anya goodbye, the latter quickly went on the search for Dimitri. Anya somehow managed to accidentally crash into two incredibly wealthy looking people before finally making it to the door leading to the bathroom.

"Dimitri!" Anya called whilst trying to forget how much her Grandmama, as much as she loved Anya, was going to scold her when she found out about her misconduct tonight. "Dimitri?"

"Anya?" Dimitri left the bathroom looking slightly dishevelled and apprehensive.

"What's wrong with you?" Anya snapped. "You left me alone with that woman and I actually had to listen to her so I could make half-decent replies!"

"I'm sorry Anya; it's just there's a problem..." Dimitri trailed off, not meeting Anya's eyes.

"Oh no... what is it?"

"..."

"Dimitri?"

"Have I told you Anya, how beautiful you look tonight?"

"Yes, you actually have. But thank you anyway. Now what's the issue?"

"Anya, have I-"

"Dimtri!" Anya snapped, frustrated with his beating around the bush. "Stop trying to change the subject... what's wrong?" Dimitri took a deep breath and sighed heavily. He ran his hands through his hair nervously ruining its style.

"You're going to kill me, Anya."

"I won't," Anya promised. Which was a very risky promise to do considering there have been a few times where Anya could've just _murdered _Dimitri.

Another pause.

"OK, so you know that woman you were talking to? Katerina Obolensky?"

"Yes," Anya was surprised Dimitri knew the Baroness' name as this supported the claim the Katerina had recognised Dimitri before. For a fleeting moment, Anya assumed she was going to hear that Dimitri and she had actually had an affair... _She does look very young..._before Dimitri had met Anya. Or maybe, it was _after_ he had? If that was the case, Dimitri was going to get more than _killed_-

But it wasn't that at all.

"I conned her... back in St. Petersburg. Vladamir and I got a huge profit out of the con but she found out she had been tricked and promised she'll come and have justice ... she sent guards to look for us for weeks."

Anya stared at him.

"So I guess you could say we're not on good terms." There was a distinct pause of complete and utter silence.

Then a complete explosion.

"_Dimitri! I cannot believe this!" _Anya shrieked. "How can we ever go back in there?! I told her you were my _bloody _ husband and now she knows I'm married to an ex-con man! Gossip will spread and _everyone_ will know who you were and _we'll get such bad press! I_ thought that would be the _worst_ possible scenario, for everyone to know of what thievery you've done, but _you_ having conned a _bloody Baroness?! What were you thinking?!"_

"I-"

"What will my Grandmama say?! She was never totally happy with me marrying you anyway, and I don't ever want to think how she'll react when she finds out what you've done!"

Finally, Dimitri began to defend himself.

"I didn't know she was a Baroness!" Dimitri argued. "And how did I know I was going to be marrying a Royal in the future? I thought that I'd be a con man for the rest of my life, until I was caught and my head was chopped off! It's in the past, Anya, and I can't change what I've done to that woman, so what can you do now? Your Grandmama will just have to hate me, even though I can't change my actions!"

Anya breathed heavily, her breaths coming out low and loud. She had her gloved fists clenched, though she had no urge to punch Dimitri. There was just no point. He was right, Anya was reluctant to admit; it had already happened. It was in the past, and there's no way to change it or make the Baroness forget about it. As Anya's blood stopped boiling and her anger began to dissipate, she begun to get less angry with Dimitri and more with herself.

Since _when_ did she care about what people thought of her? She remembered how much she hated when people thought low of Dimitri just because he lacked nobility when he was a better person than the rich nobles could ever be. He was her husband which meant she accepted everything that came with the man she loved, including his con man past. She wasn't _ever_ going to change him to a more socially accepted person just so she could be viewed more positively.

But before Anya could apologise for her irrational outburst, Dimitri beat her to it.

"I'm sorry Anya, for putting you in this situation. You're a Duchess; you shouldn't be worrying about things like this, about your husband's mistakes. Your husband should be someone with no con-man past, he should be someone who suits your life better so when a Baroness comes over you talk to you, he doesn't have to run away and hide in a bathroom..." Dimitri said this with such a morose expression that Anya wanted to reach over and hug him and tell him he was perfect for her in every way.

Instead, she slapped him.

A red handprint was left on Dimitri's left cheek and he turned to stare at Anya and her hand, scared it might hit him again.

"I guess I deserved that."

"You did." Anya said blankly. "For speaking complete and utter _khuynya_."

"What?!"

"Dimitri will _always_ be the perfect man for me and always my husband. I've never desired some boring, rich and snooty as a husband when I could have someone as exciting and loveable as you. Stop saying such rubbish; _never_ in a million years will I leave you for someone else! I was being stupid before, Dimitri, about caring about what people thought of you! In fact, I'm glad you conned that Baroness because from the sound of it, she has too much wealth for own good! I don't care what my Grandmama thinks of you, because she won't ever be able to force me to leave you. And if she tries, we'll just leave this palace again because I won't tolerate people judging you from your status!"

"But Anya-"

"Don't you _dare_ argue!" Anya exclaimed, shoving Dimitri into the wall behind him. Dimitri looked slightly dazed and a little afraid of Anya's behaviour.

"Anya, it's still-"

"Ssh!" Anya hissed, bringing her silk finger to his lips. It silenced him immediately. "I'm not going to talk about this silly subject anymore, alright? We can't do anything now, and honestly, who cares what happens? It's not like I can be fired from being a Grand Duchess."

Dimitri nodded somewhat timidly, as he was considering if he even said a word he'll get pushed back or hit. When Anya drew away from him he relaxed slightly and mentally prepared for the coming events of when they returned to the ball.

But much to his bemusement, Anya stood back to rip off her expensive gloves with a flourish. Before Dimitri to begin to ask what she was planning to do, his skull collided with the wall again as Anya grabbed his face and crashed his lips against hers. When she finally pulled away Dimitri felt lightheaded with the lack of oxygen going to his brain.

"Anya, what on _hell?_" Dimitri gasped.

"I haven't kissed you in at least six hours, so I think you can forgive me," Anya explained. "You just look so _dashing_ in that suit."

Just when Dimitri managed to get his breath back, Anya stepped forward to begin to finger his bowtie. The knot slowly unravelled and fell to the floor, with Dimitri staring at for the whole time.

"We don't have to go back, you know." Anya said huskily.

"But we haven't had dessert yet," Dimitri said stupidly. Anya let out a tinkling laugh.

"Dessert? Don't be so _glúpyj_ Dimitri and _make love to me right now."_

"_Here_? Anya, what if someone sees?" But after Dimitri had said it, he had no idea why he was objecting her offer. Anya reached into her hair and clips fell out of her intricate hairstyle. Her auburn locks cascaded down her back.

"We'll just get bad press then..." Anya whispered.

Dimitri's reaction was instant.

* * *

**A/N: Translations:**

_**glúpyj= **_**stupid**

_**khuynya**_**= (I think you can guess this one).**

**Yep, a seriously fluffy one-shot about Anya and Dimitri so apologise if you truly dislike fluffiness. I did make up Dimitri's last name because were never told in the film and I assumed he didn't take Anya's last name (Romanov) when they got married. Maybe Anya was a little OOC was at the end, but she can be pretty crazy sometimes...**

**Please review, I LOVE them! **


End file.
